fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
G☆PC11
is the 11th episode of Gonzo☆Pretty Cure!, and the final part of "Next Generation Arc". In this episode where Meg meet with Kirin: the Shikigami of Seasons, and pactised with her. Story * Transcript Short synopsis: Meg had just joined Juliet and Rosette as a thank you for fighting her. She imposes one condition: it is to find the Shikigami-Fairy who turns out to be actually Meg's missing friend, Jo. Full synopsis: After Meg has been defeated by Rosette, she joined them officially and thanked despite her pervert attitude towards others. Meg asked the girls to take her to the Honnouji Shrine, because this Shikigami-Fairy named Kirin is here, known as the Shikigami of Seasons. The next day after leaving from school, Sei told about Meg's past as an orphan and an bounty huntress where she meet a girl named Jo. Later when the group take the train to lead towards the Honnouji Shrine, Meg has headache as she heard the voice of her missing friend. Meanwhile, Maria appears to summoned an Ayakashi and tried to take control of Kirin. However, the Onmyouji-Precures are intervened and fighting against Maria to save Kirin, Meg is shocked from Maria's presence as she's supposed to be dead by protected from the cybots. While Meg, Kirin, Suzaku and Seiryu are confronted against Maria and her Ayakashi, Juliet managed to break the spiritual cage with her superhuman strength. With Chrno's help and the "Gunner's Strike: Terra Cannon" from Kirin, Meg had defeated the Ayakashi with the Lightning Strong Wind. Shortly after, Meg had sealed the pact with Kirin to make her as her own familiar, she returned into human form and revealed the name of "Jo Carpenter", Meg's lost friend. Meg is crying happily and relieved to see her again. For now, she will joined officially the group as a third battle mascot. Major Events * Meg has pactised with Kirin who is actually Jo, her lover. * Jo Carpenter / Kirin appears in the first time as a battle mascot. * Meg's past is revealed. * Kirin use "Gunner's Strike: Terra Cannon" in the first time. * The "Next Generation Arc" will ended with the episode 11, and starts the "Incident Arc" with the episode 12. * This is the last episode to have "Beginning" and being replaced by "Memories of You" as the ending. Trivia * Jo appears in the first eyecatch while Kirin appears in the second eyecatch in first appearance. * Jo loves to watching horror movies. Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Bonus: Youkai Lessons. * Youkai from the episode: "Kirin" is the mythological monster from the Chinese Mythology. It was mixed between with a dragon and a unicorn with deer antlers. And is one of five creatures in Chinese mythology, with the Blue Dragon (Seiryu), the Vermilion Bird (Suzaku), the White Tiger (Byakko), and the Black Tortoise (Genbu). Characters Cures * Juliet Fiammata Arst De Capulet / Cure Amaterasu * Rosette Christopher / Cure Tsukiyomi * Meg / Cure Susanoo Mascots * Koumori Nazo * Suzaku / Hermione De Borromeo * Seiryu / Azmaria Hendric * Kirin / Jo Carpenter Allies * Romeo Candore Van De Montague * Chrno * Sei Villains * Maria * Ayakashi Secondary Characters * Kyohei Tachibana * Amy * Leo Jinno * Cordelia * Francisco * Conrad * Antonio Category:User: Cure Salamander Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! episodes Category:Next Generation Arc Category:Beginning Saga